To see the Fairy Lights
by VengeanceMuse
Summary: Harry has been blinded, but with some help from an old enemy and a new friend he sees things differently, more clearly than ever


Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to an extent I really wish it did!  
  
~Dear Diary, today I am sending you to the one person that can help us, with the memories that I write in you he will understand that I trust him with everything, as I know not his reaction I will have to guess. If he comes to kill me afterwards so be it, I welcome the peace, if he comes for me and kills them I will welcome him into the rest of my mind giving me to him mind, body, and soul. I don't want to be weak, I don't want to depend upon Dumbledore anymore, because I know he wont be there for me. For the party that receives this, Welcome to my world.~  
  
"seirom emym nig nivil" he cast the spell and slipped his treasured diary into a velvet sack. "Here Hedwig, take this to Tom Riddle, nobody else ok?" she gave a small hoot in reply and flew off silently into the night. "I hope it finds him in a good mood"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
How the hell that bird got in he could never figure out, but it dropped a rather heavy package in his lap and began to preen itself on the back of a nearby chair. It was a scrawny looking thing, white with downy, grey specks, large golden colored eyes mixed with crimson and browns looked at him curiously, if it were a little heavier it could be called beautiful, but now it looked dangerously ill. He looked down at the package in his lap, a simple grey velvet bag stained with red, upon closer inspection he found it was blood, slipping the ties from their places he found a well-made leather journal, much like his old one but just plain leather instead of black. He lifted it and a letter fell out, a simple poem written on it:   
  
Living yet not being,  
  
Seeing yet not seen,  
  
Searching yet not finding,  
  
Knowing yet not remembering,  
  
The truth will set me free.  
  
Welcome to my world,  
  
Son of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
As he read the last verse the room was bathed in an emerald colored light, and he disappeared.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
As the light faded he found himself, in what looked like a cupboard, a small dark haired boy sat in the corner knees drawn up to his chest his eyes wide and glassy. He thought the boy was afraid of him at first but the boy seemed to be looking at the door. The boy looked at him fearfully as if noticing him for the first time."Please be quiet, he might get angry, and bad things happen when he gets angry" The cupboard door was pulled open, a large beefy man with no neck at all reached in and pulled the boy out by his hair. "You think you can get away with it without punishment you little freak, well I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget." The man yelled and pulled off his giant sized belt. With each blow the man yelled out. THERE IS NO-slap- SUCH THING AS MAGIC!-slap- YOU'LL NEVER EVER DO SOMETHING-slap- AS FREAKISH AGAIN!-slap- THE NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS-slap- BOY YOU WONT RISE TO-slap- SEE THE SUNSHINE, BECAUSE YOU'LL BE DEAD! All of this was done with the metal end of his belt, as the large man left the small boy crawled back into the cupboard and shut the door, Tom Riddle could only watch in horror. The small boy saw this and smiled weakly. "Do not be troubled over the likes of me, my uncle Vernon is a grown up and if he says im doing something wrong then I really must deserve it, whether I can explain it or not" Tom Riddle began to shake his head furiously as the cupboard became dark and silent. Then light began to spread until he could see that he was in a kitchen, the large man, a thin horse like woman, and a large blonde haired boy sat at the table, the small boy who looked a little older at the time was cooking bacon and eggs at the stove. As the boy began to pick up the large skillet to serve them breakfast, it tipped and some of the hot bacon grease fell onto his hand causing him to cry out and drop it. The thin woman glared at him and slapped him full on the face forcing him back into the refrigerator as he looked up Tom could see deep scratched along his face. The horse faced woman to a giant sized iron skillet from the wall and brought it down hard onto the boys head knocking him unconscious. The large blonde haired boy dragged the limp body out of the kitchen into the hallway and into the small cupboard. Tom followed and winced as the boy was kicked in the chest, effectively breaking a few ribs. His vision darkened again this time when it returned he was in an entirely different setting, the boy was sitting on an old crimson and yellow colored couch that was covered with cat hair, an old woman was speaking into the fire yelling at whoever was at the other end, a second later Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fire a look of distaste clearly etched onto his face. He took out his wand and aimed it at the boy. The boy growled at the old man hate burning in his large eyes. Dumbledore smirked and cast his spell. The boys' face became blank and distant. He did the same to the old woman. "Potter I really don't know why I didn't kill you when I had the chance, oh yeah I remember now you're supposed to kill Tom when he comes back." Black again. Another gruesome memory came into focus. Many others worse than the last until Tom stood before a 16-year-old boy lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The boy seemed to be mumbling something under his breath, Tom leaned in closer hearing the soft words being uttered. Ecitsu Jym Emdnes Legnaemd Nes Roivasa Emdnes Naidrauga Emdnes.Ecitsu Jym Emdnes Legnaemd Nes Roivasa Emdnes Naidrauga Emdnes.Ecitsu Jym Emdnes Legnaemd Nes Roivasa Emdnes Naidrauga Emdnes.Ecitsu Jym Emdnes Legnaemd Nes Roivasa Emdnes Naidrauga Emdnes. These words were being repeated over and over again as he began to loose consciousness. The lights flared emerald yet again but instead of coming out of the Diary and into his own room Tom found himself standing face to face with Harry Potter, he seemed so battered looking that being dead would make him looks healthier. Harry walked closer to him reaching out with a blood stained hand. Send me a guardian, Send me a savior, Send me an angel, Send me my justice. Can you be my savior Tom Marvolo Riddle, can you give me justice? Tom was not given time to answer as the world around him crackled and split until he found himself in his own chambers sitting at the desk he was sitting at before. The guards that made sure he wasn't disturbed had confused looks as they watched their master run out into the hall hastily pulling on a large cloak over his heavy wool robes. Nagani the masters pet, followed swiftly slithering onto her humans' robes and around his shoulders. They just shrugged and sat down to share a few bottles of butterbeer that they had saved from their lunch.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Tom Riddle arrive at number 4 Privet drive, fortunately the house was not locked, and the muggles were asleep. The door opened soundlessly as he went inside, from the visions he was sent the house had not changed much, he checked the cupboard under the stairs and found an owl cage and a oak trunk, shrinking them he put them into his pocket. Going up the stairs he checked in the first door he came to, the fat muggle and his thin wife were asleep in their bed, both snoring rather loudly, the next was an empty bedroom decorated modestly. He opened the next bedroom and was disgusted to find an enormous teenage boy surrounded by an equally enormous mess. The end door was locked and bolted, he undid the locks quietly making sure he made no noise. What lay before him was something from his own nightmares, he closed his eyes and swayed lost in the memory of his own tortures. "Harry? Harry where are you?" he whispered.  
  
"Here" a faint voice whispered. The boy was huddled in a corner his face pressed into the wall, his clothes were torn and dirty, his hair was caked with blood. "Harry?" he asked and placed a hand on the boys thin shoulder. Harry turned to face him and he gasped in horror, his eyes were nothing put bleeding pits in his face. "Oh Harry what have they done to you?" he said aloud almost to himself. "Uncle Vernon sat on me and stabbed my eyes out with my own wand, right after I sent my diary" Harry replied in a whisper. Tom picked Harry up, gently cradling him in his arms. ~Masssster you know what thissss meanssss for the boy to ssssssurvive in thisssssssss world without hisssssss eyessssss, we musssssssst ssssspeak to Lady Valkirie to perform Phoenix Eyessss~ Tom nodded as he apparated to the tavern that the Lady witch owned. ~Nagani you know it is very rare for a phoenix to do so, where can we find such a bird?~ Nagani only hissed loudly into his ear ~The old one has such a creature that is the boys caretaker, or have you forgotten that the phoenix belonged to the elder Potter?~ Tom mentally slapped himself ~of course Nagani I had forgotten~ Lady Valkirie was an old witch, a close relative to Severus Snape, a great aunt to be exact. She appeared next to him gazing at him intensely "I see our young serpent has been found by the king serpent" 


End file.
